A History of Lust
by moony-is-a-werewolf
Summary: dont ask about the title. I needed something and it was the first thing to pop into my mind. Now its 6 years after Harry killed voldy and he returns to hogwarts as Alex Evens. Slowly people are told who he is but one potions professor is left in the dark


To say the least of Harry's problems, when he was growing up, was Voldemort

To say the least of Harry's problems, when he was growing up, was Voldemort. But that was actually the height of his problems. The second Voldy was killed by Harry's wand, Harry disappeared. The only clue that he was alive and would be returning to the school, was a note left in Severus Snape's office, of all offices.

_**Things have become too much for me. I shall be returning in a few years but not as I am now. You shall not know that it is I when I do return, until I decide the time is right for me to reveal my true identity. Know that I mean no heart break to anyone now that I am leaving but like I said, things have gotten to difficult for me to be able to handle and well I need a break. I send all my love to my godfathers, Sirius and Remus Lupin-Black, and demand nieces and nephews from them by the time I return. To Draco and Hermione, will you two get married already! To Ron and Ginny. Hope you can learn to actually grow up. To the rest of the Weasleys: thank you for all those summers I stayed with you. To Professor Snape. I guess I'm sorry is in order and thank you for not fawning over my fame like most people. While I did not like it when you um were totally nasty and mean towards me, I still think you are an ok guy and that when I do return, we can get pass the grudges and all that crap (don't start on my language) and actually get along. To Dumbledore, you shall know immediately when I return who I am and I request that a job be waiting for me (and surprise! I do not want to be an auror!).**_

_**Well that's everything. I thank you those of you who have been behind me the entire time and way. All I can say now is this: CONSTANT VIGILANCE!**_

_**Harry James Potter**_

So they waited. They waited for the return of their savoir, their hero, and the boy they had grown to love and want nothing but the best for. They waited for the return of Harry James Potter. Everybody waited.

6 years later

Alex Evens, AKA Harry James Potter, strolled purposely up the sloping lawns of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, his mind set purely on the new job offer he had received from Albus Dumbledore, as he so requested in the little letter he left a few years back. It was for History of Magic and that was the one job he did want. He had written to Dumbledore a few years after leaving, requesting not the Defense position (leaving it to either Sirius or Remus as he kindly stated) but the history position, years after writing such a request to Dumbledore, Harry got a letter asking him to take up the History of Magic job and Harry accepted.

"Well this place certainly has not changed much" Alex mused to himself after walking in the front doors to see the magnificent Grand Entrance. Nobody took notice of Alex as he walked through the halls. Well no one except three of the professors.

"Um do we know you?" Alex froze and slowly turned to see Sirius and Remus Lupin-Black, closely followed by Severus Snape coming up behind him.

"No actually. I am to be the new History of magic Professor here. Um Alex Evens is the name" Alex said, nearly stammering at the sight of his Godfathers and Severus.

"Sirius Lupin-Black, charms class"

"Remus Lupin-Black, Defense against the Dark Arts" Alex shook hands with them, his eyes watching the potions professor intently.

"I think I know who you are. Um Severus Snape, Potions. Am I correct?" Severus nodded and then asked,

"Are you sure you are qualified to take up the post of such a boring class. You never know when the students are to revolt against a boring teacher"

"I assure you I am not only trained in the History area; I am also rather skilled in the Defense area. Would you two mind following me for a moment?" Alex swiftly and smoothly changed the subject and after Remus, Sirius, and Alex were in an empty classroom, Alex said to them,

"You need to promise me what I am about to show you stays between us?" Remus and Sirius nodded and watched in awe as glamour charms went down and Harry James Potter stood before them.

"Harry!" they exclaim and after a round of hugs, Harry crossed his arms seriously and then asked,

"Where are those darling nieces and nephews I so bluntly requested?"

"Working on it kiddo. Now we can catch up later. Get to that meeting with Dumbledore you sly slytherin" Sirius replied as Harry put the glamour charms back up and was gently pushed out into the hall by Remus.

"Nice meeting you two" Harry said with a wink. Remus and Sirius nod in his general direction before turning to head to the teacher's lounge.


End file.
